Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of aircraft deicing systems and, more particularly, to a direct current (DC) deicing control system, a DC deicing system, and an aircraft including a DC deicing system.
Aircraft, both fixed wing and rotary wing, employ deicing systems on various external surfaces. Deicing systems may be mounted to fuselage panels, wing panels, or rotary blades and are operated to eliminate or at least reduce ice buildup. Typically, a deicing system will employ heaters that cause any built up ice to de-bond and be removed by aerodynamic forces during flight.